


【授翻】sending all my love to you

by AriaArioso



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers 4 Trailer, Avengers: Endgame, Dialogue-Only, Epistolary, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Relationships That Never Were, Spoilers, Unfulfilled Love, Voicemail, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: **以下含有复联4的剧透（译者：作者写于复联4预告片刚放出来但还没上映的时候。）托尼被困在太空中，只有忧思和无法挽回的遗憾陪伴着他，他为已故的彼得·帕克作了一系列录音。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 5





	1. Recording A

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [sending all my love to you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901373) by [SbiderSlut (StabbyCat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StabbyCat/pseuds/SbiderSlut). 



> 附加tag：  
> 灵感来自复联4的预告片；焦虑；书信体；语音邮件；情书；只有对话；从未实现的爱；从未确定的关系；爱情独白
> 
> 作者的话：  
> 好吧，所以你知道托尼是怎么在预告片开始的时候为佩珀录下这条悲伤的讯息的了。这就是托尼不断给彼得录音的版本。他承认了他的爱与遗憾，因为他真的应该在他还有机会的时候和彼得在一起。
> 
> 伙计们，我被那部预告片狠狠地揍了一顿，这简直和写作本身的感觉一样。
> 
> 这一系列文章会很短，发表得也很快。我只是在修改我的垃圾产出，然后在修改的时候上传。我几乎可以肯定它将在接下来的48-72小时内完成XD
> 
> 文章的题目选取自Green Day的Last Night On Earth里的一句歌词，当我打字的时候，它一直萦绕在我的脑海里。
> 
> 由于这会发的很快，而且将有许多章节/录音，不会每一章都有作者的话!
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 在我看来，能从托尼的视角写好的文章很少，而这篇是少有的极好的。我不再是容易因为小说而哭泣的人，但这篇看到后来我止不住泪水。
> 
> 这篇小说会在接下来的一周每天双更。
> 
> 托尼在泰坦星上思念彼得，坦白滚烫的爱意。希望这份滚烫的爱意也能传递给你。

那么，帕克先生。当我录下这些的时候，你已经……走了，死了，独留我一个人。孩子，你很有胆量。

无畏。

我一直知道你有点叛逆。

我没什么说话的机会，因为我漂浮在太空中，也许在不久的将来，我会死于脱水、饥饿和缺氧。

我想我们都是叛逆的人，孩子。

但不管怎样。我现在在太空中，我也有信息记录功能，因为这就是我，对吧？我可以整天想着战服技术，却没能找到任何一个修好这该死的飞船的办法。这开始看起来像一个真正该担忧的问题了。

现在我想起来了，我……尽管我是科技天才，但我也没能阻止灭霸。

我根本没有办法救……好吧。

你知道的。

或者你不知道，因为你已经死了。

……操。

操，操，操他妈的。

孩子，我可以向你保证，说脏话并意识到自己说了并不好玩。你不要在家里……尝试这些。

再次。操他妈的。

显然，从这一刻起，一切都会痛的。它就像一个雷区——你们年轻人现在叫它什么？——触发点？

是的，就是那个。现在一切都会是触发点。因为显而易见的原因。

如果你问我，我会说这不言自明。

那么。

我知道你已经死了，但我还是要为你录下这些话。为了后人，或者也许只是为了我自己。

此外，我还藏着一些非常隐私的话*不吐不快。

我不知道，我很自私。我们都知道这一点。我只是想对你说话，即使你，说实在的，没法听到我说的话。

你知道还有什么吗？也许等我死在这里后，一些克林贡人*会找到这个，然后好好嘲笑我的话。

也许会，对吧？

你可能看得出来，我正在慢慢失去控制。我已经失去它有段时间了。

很长一段时间。

不过，我在做的这件事？这是为了你，孩子。也是为了我自己。

算是告别吧。

无论你现在在哪儿，我希望你能获得平静，孩子。请持续收看《托尼·斯塔克秀》。

睡个好觉，别再让虫子咬了。

托尼离线。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 非常隐私的话*：“dirty laundry”，形容一个人非常隐秘，私人的事，尤其是那些令人尴尬的事。  
> 克林贡人*：《星际迷航》虚构宇宙中的一个好战的外星种族。


	2. Recording B

我在试着回忆美好的东西来找回控制。

也许你以前听过这个。

这行不通，但当我被困在这里的时候，这总算是件能让我做的事，对吧？

现在，让我来说清楚场景。

我在泰坦星上想着你。

干得漂亮，孩子。你差点让奎尔的世界重塑了。就像，只用他妈的三个字，你让他质疑他所知的关于人性的一切。那是种超一流水平的强悍。而且更有意思的是，你是那么好的孩子，你甚至都没想过要贬低他对电影的品味。

而且，那确实是一部烂片。我同意。

你对电影很有鉴赏力。

我告诉过你吗？

我知道，我总是表现得好像讨厌你引用电影的行为。

想知道为什么吗？

这是个秘密，因为你叫他们“真正的老电影”，这让我发疯。因为如果《异形》对你来说很老，那么我又是什么？

显然，对于一个认为《帝国反击战》是古董片的高中生来说，我太老太破败不堪了。

但这已经不是问题了，不是吗？

回到我的观点——我真的很惊讶你知道这样多的经典，并且还可以利用它们来创建确实可行的作战方案。这是一种伟大的创造力。

我想把功劳归于应得的人。你很有品位。你有很好的直觉。而我现在只想把它们扔到宇宙里去。

关于《异形》的建议？

那很棒。

你很棒。

＊＊＊

在泰坦上犯的错误，孩子。

都不是你的，好吗？

你真的很棒。比我们所有人加起来还要好。我对你无比自豪。

当那个星球掉下来的时候，你保护了我们的队伍——别以为我没看见——即使那个该死的月亮正落在我们身上，你四处荡来荡去，把所有人都接住了。

你是我们当中最好的，孩子。在我们所有人之中，你最值得活下来。

你不该死的。

这是……不公平的。

我……呃，也许我该离线一会儿了。稍微修理一下那艘故障的飞船。试着忽略饥饿感。你知道，任何能让我分心的事，因为这种思绪又让我生气了。

这并不有趣。

所以……我会回来的。

照顾好自己。


	3. Recording C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：  
> 悲伤的五个阶段，否认→ 愤怒→ 协商（迷茫）→绝望 →接受 。  
> ↑阅读本篇前了解此tip效果更佳

你知道这一切到底妙在哪儿吗？

哦，我的礼貌去哪了？我很抱歉。

嗨，彼得，很高兴再次和你谈话。是我，托尼。你好吗？

不，我们不会那样对话的。他妈的。这太荒谬了，而且很糟糕。

我早前休息了一会儿，记得吗？但没有用。我仍旧很生气。

你可能会问，什么妙？

哦，我来告诉你什么妙。

妙就妙在我们曾经就只差那么一点儿。我看见你马上就能拿走——然后灭霸用一根手指就勾住了那副手套。

只用，一根，他妈的，手指。

一根手指就能决定你在这里……或不在这里。

而且斯特兰奇的胡话也很奇怪。他到底什么意思？什么是他妈的终局之战？我现在只知道几乎所有人都消失了。 

……你消失了。

我只是。

我。

老天呐。

想知道些有趣的事吗？如果你精神崩溃的水平足够高，你显然可以直接跳过焦虑和惊恐发作。发生的这堆狗屎彻底摧毁了我的恐慌症发作能力，我一次都没发作过。

一次都没有。

这个病从我身上蒸发了。

很有趣，对吧？

……是的。

当史蒂夫跟我说我们输也一起输的时候，我从没想过我会看到所有人死去，然后我自己他妈的继续活下去。

这真的很残忍。

不知怎么的，总是我，继续苦行。

多幸运啊我。

我学到的另一件有趣的事？孩子，这种悲伤在心理学上是无法解释的。

五个阶段，去他妈的。

库伯勒·罗斯和凯斯勒？嗨，我叫托尼·斯塔克，你们这些混蛋可以收回你们所有的心理学研究然后拿去操你们自己。

因为我现在就告诉你们——狗屁的五个阶段是一整个巨大混合的东西，我现在就可以掐死某个人，我也可以…… 

现在，我们回到你已经死了的事实，孩子。你已经死了，我也再没有必要为你装成好好成年人的样子。我只是……我受够了，再也装不动了，再没有能让我这样做的人了——你是我的目的，现在你走了，那么我想我该把它说出来了。

管不了那么多了。

我可以哭到永远。

我，托尼·斯塔克，在感情上崩溃了。

我可以杀人，我可以像个该死的婴儿一样哭泣，我可以现在马上死掉。

所有这一切。

我甚至不知道所有可能的悲伤阶段是什么，这么多的心理学研究和说法，而我现在感受到了每一个。

……事实上，我要更正一下。

你知道我现在感受不到，也永远不会感受到的悲伤阶段是什么吗？

是接受。

因为操它的。

你死在我怀里，我可能到了九十岁，这件事可能过了几十年，但我还是不会接受。我会永远为你哀悼，因为这就是我多么——

＊＊＊

看着我，孩子。这就是我们的现状。这就是我现在的样子。

我没能救下你，但我向你保证，我会带着这个直到永远。

即使你不想要这样，我也会的。

看着我。

人们总是告诉我，我不能做什么，然后我不论如何还是做了。

所以，这回我也一样，因为我绝对不会放你走。

无论你在哪里，孩子，我希望你不要怨恨我，也不要过多评断我。

我一直暗暗喜欢你仰视我的样子。然而，事实是，没有什么值得仰视的。

也许你现在意识到了。对吗？

你是对的。

不过，这对我这个老头子来说已经足够了。

下次再联系。


	4. Recording D

我总是想起我们在解决斯坦顿岛渡轮事件后的对话。

天啊，那是多久以前的事了？感觉就像前世的事。

那时我几乎不认识你。

我喜欢你，当然，但我那时并不了解你。

那时我不知道你对烤奶酪的迷恋，也不知道你喜欢说话到能把别人的耳朵都说聋了。

我听的比你想象的要多。

你知道吗？

我知道你觉得人们会在某一时刻停止倾听，但是我听了。

很多。

我知道你在丽兹身上的惨败，知道得比一个老奶奶念叨的肥皂剧情节还多。我知道你喜欢草莓，但讨厌它的种子卡在你的牙缝里。

我知道你在被蜘蛛咬伤之前喜欢薄荷，但那之后就觉得薄荷恶心了。我知道你真的很失望，即使你假装不是。

事实上，我已经接近突破了。在你提到薄荷的事之后，我搞了点科技的小魔法，开发了几种不同的薄荷调味品，让它们模仿出寒冷的味道，实际上又没有薄荷味。

我一直想着什么时候和你一起测试它，看看它们是否成功。

但我们现在没有机会了，不是吗？

我还知道什么？让我想想……

我知道你的性启蒙……你肯定没有这样说出来，但让我们面对现实吧，这就是性启蒙。你的性启蒙是由汉·索罗引起的，而不是莱娅。

我还知道在床上躺久了的那种热会让你发狂，你会躺在床的一边，这样当你躺的地方变得太热的时候你就可以滚到另一边，然后再回来，循环往复。

顺便说一句，这是个不错的方法。

这也就是为什么我在你基地的房间里给你搞了一张那么大的床。这样你就有更多凉快的地方可躺。

我知道你喜欢把彩色糖果分类后再吃，这样每种颜色的糖果就总能有相同的数量。

所有这些，还有更多。

所以回到我在斯坦顿岛对你大喊大叫的时候？我不认识你。但我喜欢你。

我当时很害怕。是的，害怕。随着年龄的增长，你会意识到在这个糟糕的世界里有很多值得恐惧的东西。

我主要害怕两件事：一是你可能会死掉——顺便说一句，这是不可接受的；二是你会崩溃。我不是说你会堕落成超级坏蛋什么的，你永远也不会是一个超级坏蛋。我是怕你也许会把一些责任搞砸，而这会给你带来无可挽回的伤害。

就像我，你知道吗？我承担了太多我犯的错误的重担。很多次我都差点死了。

这两样我都不想给你。

所以如果让我再来一回，我还是会做同样的事情。

我很严厉，但我需要你理解责任的意义。我需要你小心行事。我需要你好好的——做个好人，而不仅仅是超级英雄。

我需要你活着。

值得称赞的是，你做得那么好，完全超出了我的预期。

那时你还在我身边，还活着，直到灭霸带着死亡的阴影扑来。

还有……总是有更多，不是吗？

当和你有关的时候，我似乎总是有那么多可说。

还有——最后一个，我保证——如果你没能在渡轮事件后好好活下来再跟我叨念这些事，我就不会知道你这些奇怪的小细节。

所以，不，我不后悔渡轮那次。从来不后悔，也永远不会后悔。

我希望你也不要。


	5. Recording E

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话:  
> 这章里引用了DC宇宙声名狼藉的一句话。因此，托尼开玩笑说，尽管学术界做了大量的研究，但是没有一个MCU的人知道这句话的出处。就是这样。
> 
> 看，我写的不只是焦虑。还有半盎司的时空裂缝XD

有人说这完全是陈腔滥调：“你要么作为英雄而死，要么活得足够长，看着自己变成恶棍。”

有趣的是，我们文化中最臭名昭著的一句话竟没人知道出处。这就像……它就是单纯的存在着。

是谁或什么创造了这句话？语言学家不知道。没人知道。

我们可能永远都不会知道。

撇开它的模糊起源不谈，我最近一直在思考这句话。

你是一个英雄。你作为英雄死去。

那我呢？

我快成恶棍了吗？

因为我可以。

所有发生的一切？我失去的一切。失去控制是很有诱惑力的。做坏事也是。

有时候，我觉得你的死会把我逼到崩溃的边缘。

我花了那么长时间想尽力做个好人，但你不在这里，一切似乎都变得毫无意义。

毕竟，如果这个该死的宇宙都懒得救你，懒得去救可能是它最可爱最纯粹的造物的彼得·帕克。那我一开始又为什么要捍卫它呢？在所有人之中，它让你从裂缝中溜走，那它还值得我一遍又一遍地为它战斗吗？

我当然认为不值得。

都去他妈的，好吗？

＊＊＊

但不论宇宙如何让你失望，你都会捍卫它。

这就是你。

有时候你真让我生气。

你总是为小人物而战。你总是为别人着想。不管是罪人还是圣人，无关紧要。你关心每个人。

你跑进了一场火里，把图姆斯拖了出来。

再说一遍，这就是你。

如果你处在我的位置，你依旧会坚持战斗。你不会让这一切把你变成可憎的人。

所以。

我也要试着这样做。

我会失败吗？

也许吧。

但我会尽力的。

＊＊＊

看，帕克？

即使你不在了，你也让我成为一个更好的人。


	6. Recording F

外面很美。美得令人窒息。

太空。最后的边疆。*

你现在大概会对我大喊大叫，因为你对你心爱的星球大战是那么忠诚，引用星际迷航的话在你这儿行不通，对吧？

你这个小书呆子。

别以为我没听见你在章鱼哥*入侵时引用了星际迷航的话。“史塔克先生，我正被传送到飞船上*？” 

相信我，如果我再见到你，你就有把柄了。

此外，如果你给它一个机会，你会喜欢它的。我会把你变成一个完美的星际迷的。

也许吧。

我们永远不会知道了。

但是这个？浩瀚的宇宙，崇高的宇宙，或者任何其他诗意的扯淡。你一定会喜欢的。我知道。

还有，你知道吗？在成为复仇者之前，我也很喜欢太空。即使那不是我的领域，可我一直拍着NASA科学家们的马屁，只为了讨点他们研究的东西的零光片羽。

我知道，对吧？托尼·斯塔克拍别人的马屁。这可能吗？

我做的比你想象的要多。见鬼，几个月前我还在讨好特查拉的妹妹呢。我想知道他们是不是……

哎。

中止。

不能想太多。

说起天才和聪明人的话题，我一直强调得尊重他们的专业知识。毕竟，科学容不得自负。这些年来，我遇到了许多许多各个领域不可思议的优秀的人。

然后就是你。

你让我惊喜，你让我震惊，我可以用很多基本上意味着你好到不真实的词。

我真希望我以前能告诉你，这世界上最让我骄傲和高兴的事情之一就是我可以看着你成为一个伟大的科学家。

……本该成为。

他妈的。

你本该成为一个伟大的科学家。

对不起。

还是有很多东西得消化。很难记住你已经……

你有的这种……曾经的你有的这种好奇心和敏锐性注定你天生就是一个科学家。

在一堆烂事发生之前，我也曾有过。

从第一天起，我就告诉自己，为了你，我会确保你的特质永存。所有那些造就了你的东西，你本身。我永远不会让你失去任何东西。

这他妈根本不算什么安慰，但你死的时候还保持着那份纯真，那意味着什么，对吧？

对吧？

说实话，我不知道。

我所知道的是如果你在这里，你会为身处太空而激动不已。它真的很美。

我不认为这是最糟糕的死亡地点。死亡看起来越来越近了。我什么都没修好。我没得选了，只能在这儿。

在所有可能的死亡地点中，太空绝对不是最糟糕的。外面很安静。平静。美丽。

但是。

我希望你在这里，孩子。

我，只是。

我有太多想说的话。

我应该说吗？

也许吧。

就目前看来，留给我的时间不多了。

不过现在我先让你有个心理准备的时间，好吗？沉重的话留到以后再说。

回头见，孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 太空。最后的边疆。*：引用自《星际迷航》。  
> 章鱼哥*：指乌木喉  
> 我正被传送到飞船上*：小虫当时说的“ I’m being beamed up.”，变形自《星际迷航》的经典台词“Beam me up！”


	7. Recording G

我们是一个很好的团队。

听我说完，好吗？事实上我想了很多。

你和我？我们是一个梦之队。

记得神奇四侠需要帮助的那次吗？我在大楼间飞来飞去，而你就在我旁边荡蛛网？

我简直在世界之巅。

别告诉我，我是唯一一个注意到我们有多合拍的人。

在复仇者联盟里发生过那些混蛋事之后，我以为我再也不会有那种感觉了。

和他们在一块儿，真的让我感觉自己很有力量。我们一起打过那么多仗，史蒂夫和我曾经是很好的合作伙伴。 

可经过德国的那场惨败后，我想一切都结束了。

我没有告诉你到底发生了什么事，对吧？但是我总是想它，想了很多。

我不想让你承受这些。一方面，我不想破坏美国队长在你心中的形象。另一方面，我也不想强迫你站队……更别提更糟的情况，看你选择队长而不是我。

不过，最主要的是，我不想把我的私人问题强加给你。

看看我这一次还算体面。耶。

我想说的是，在经历了这一切之后，我以为我就只能这样了。罗迪和我一向合作得非常好，但我不认为会有任何人能在战场上和我擦出那种火花。毕竟，我到底很难共事。

然后你出现了。

从某种意义上说，我彻底吓坏了。

我在战斗中最好的搭档是一个十几岁的少年。

那一定违反了一系列关于童工和打架斗殴的严重刑事法规。

从道德上讲，这也同样糟糕。正常人不会把青少年拖入超级英雄的争斗中。正常人就是不会。

我得说，这么多年来，我在做正确决定的方面做得越来越好了，你不觉得吗？可能它并不完美，但我做出正确选择的比例在稳步上升。

在我看来把你拖进这场内战可能不是一个正确的决定。

并不是说选择你是错误的决定。

你不是。

这只是……我做了一个道德上可憎的选择，把你拖进了我的烂摊子里。

但它已经发生了。然后现在我们在这里。

你死了。

……但现在我们不要再重复它了，好吗？

我的意思是，我们合作得很好。我们有那种自然的化学反应。

……现在我觉得自己有点儿像个变态……只是顺嘴一说。

但我们确实是。

你理解的速度超快。我们的沟通很高效。你问我发生了什么事，然后我说了最最荒唐的事——外太空，从巫师那里偷项链的外星人——而你从容应对。

我叫你去接住巫师，你接住巫师。

丑陋的外星巨人用勾爪揍我，你设法改变了他武器的方向，阻止了他。

我想说的是，你是完美的搭档，帕克。

这是恭维。

如果我仔细想想，你也是我实验室里最好的伙伴。

我们是合拍的。

钢铁侠与蜘蛛侠。

彼得·帕克和托尼·斯塔克。

我们很合拍。

现在我了解到这一切，我……

好吧，这么说吧。我还做了另一个在道德上令人发指的决定。就像一个胆小的变态。

到目前为止，我在做出更好的选择方面总是做得很好。

但如果我知道我们最终会沦落到这个地步——你死了，我也快死了，我们惨败——我就会再仔细想想。

也许你知道我在说什么。

如果我知道我们在一起的时间会那么少，我至少会更认真地考虑它。

“它”就是……

你看，我还不确定我是否准备好了把它大声说出来。我是个感情上的懦夫，我还没准备好说实话。至少目前还不行。

所以，我只会说这个：彼得·帕克，能和你一起工作真是我的荣幸。


	8. Recording H

你还记得有一次你问我关于性和情感关系的问题？而我只是把你扔给了罗迪？

我想我为此欠你一个道歉。

或者至少是一个解释。

不过我必须为我自己辩护，我可能是最不适合干这个的人。而罗迪是演说艰难话题的的能手。

在那一点上，我就。呃。

好吧，我想我们现在就要有这场谈话了。让我们宣泄出来，好吗？

假如你现在在一个能遥远地听到我的声音的死后世界里，那么在某种意义上你也许是无所不知的？那样的话，你只需要看着我就能知道这一切是怎么回事了吧。

或者这样，要么就是你完全离开了我。没有什么能把我们联系在一起了。在这种情况下，我是在对虚空说话。

不是这个就是另一个：可能一，你完全的离开了我；可能二，你在某种程度上是存在的，你可以以某种方式听到我的声音。

如果可能二是真的，那你就早知道了。我什么也瞒不了你。

所以，我就继续假装你在听。告诉我吧，即使你当时不明白，你现在也明白了，不是吗？

你明白我为什么不能给你作那个演讲了吗？

我在情感上妥协了。我现在依旧是。

在那种情况下我无法保持客观。即使我可以，我也会觉得很糟糕。我不想帮你和任何人约会，我就是那么自私。 

我没法确定我会不会不自觉地破坏你的好事。我不相信自己。

所以，我做了个冷冰冰的决定，正确的决定。

我们之前提到过，不是吗？关于我现在更善于做出正确的决定？

那就是其中之一，孩子，那是我非常引以为傲的一件事。我选择让你获得正确的引导。

你是我的门生，是第一个也是最重要的。你是我的责任。我不会让我的情感妨碍任何事情。你应该得到更好的，这就是为什么我把一切都锁起来了。

我想我成功了？

你从没有对任何一切表示出起疑的样子，而这就是我的目标，所以，欢呼我！给我竖个大拇哥！任务完成！ 

……但是。

我他妈的再也不知道了。

而现在你死了？

我可能会为此后悔。

只有一点点。

孩子，那种“假如能重来”的想法是最折磨的。


	9. Recording I

让我们回到我之前提到的太空，好吗？

好的。

我不禁想知道你最喜欢的星球是什么。是天王星*吗？有时候你的幽默感很糟糕。或者冥王星*？我完全可以理解你支持弱者——那就是你会做的事。

肯定是其中之一，对吧？我想我了解你……我了解过去的你到足以猜到它。

我也在想——如果你方便的话，请随时回答我：如果我看到你的鬼魂，我可能会像小女孩一样尖叫很长时间，但在最初的震惊之后我会很激动。

无论如何。

我在想：你真的像我猜想的那样喜欢太空吗？如果是的话，你为什么喜欢太空？这背后有什么故事？你小时候看过《美少女战士》吗？顺便说一句，你完全是水兵水星。还是你的父母曾经带你去观星，你被那奇妙感折服，从那以后就爱上了太空？或者只是因为《星球大战》？

我还想知道你最喜欢的歌是什么，你喜欢的乐队是哪个。

你早上起床要花多长时间？

你需要睡几次回笼觉？

我知道很多，因为我喜欢听你漫无边际的讲话，而且我在你的事上总有点控制狂*倾向。

但是，总还有那么多关于你的东西要学。总还有更多关于你的事我想知道。

太多太多，而我现在永远没机会知道了。

＊＊＊

你知道我比表面上更在乎你吗？

或者，你会惊讶于我想了解你的一切吗？

因为我确实在乎——我想从各个方面了解彼得·帕克。当然，这种求知欲并不总能被称为是恰当的 。但我想要。

你可能死的时候都不知道我有多在乎你。

我不知道我是否更喜欢这样：我是一个悲伤的老头子，而你绝对配得上一个比我更好的人。也许你不知道我因为你而变得多痛苦会更好。

谁知道呢？

＊＊＊

我只知道，我再也没有机会去了解你这些奇怪的小事情了。

这真他妈的伤透了我的心。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 天王星*：英文为“Uranus”，听起来很像是your anus（意为肛门）读快了的结果。  
> 冥王星*：2006年被踢出了九大行星。  
> 控制狂*：“I have a penchant for helicoptering you.”有个词是helicopter parent，意为过分干涉孩子生活的家长。


	10. Recording J

你知道我刚刚意识到了什么吗？

我可以用十根手指数出我叫你真实名字的次数。

彼得。

为什么我没有呢？

总是这样或那样。孩子，年轻人，睡衣宝宝，蜘蛛男孩，还有一次我叫你年轻的学徒。

所有这些随机的屁话，只因为我不是情感外露的人，我不擅长感情，我需要一定的距离，以避免催生违反道德的念头。

我知道，对吧？托尼·斯塔克担心道德。你现在在笑吗？我能听到笑声，但那只是你在我脑子里的声音。

我一直都能听到你的声音。这快把我逼疯了。

但我宁愿这样，也不愿听不到你的声音。

不过，回到我最初想表达的。我确实有一个表达中心，而且是很好的一个。很好的切入点——我不常那样做。

我是说，我本该更多地用你的名字唤你*。

哈。用你的名字唤你，用我的名字唤我，用彼此的名字唤彼此，用我们……等等等等。

现在我想起来了，我应该带你去看那部电影，而不是和你嬉笑着说这同性恋的爱情故事。事实上，我应该和你一起做更多的事情。

但这是最重要的一个。

我他妈本该更得体地叫你的名字，而不是躲在那些可笑的绰号后头。

说真的，那很容易。只是……“彼得。”

就像这样。多简单。

只是两个字。

彼得。

为什么我没这么做呢？

彼得。

这他妈太简单了，而我还是个用新元素创造东西的天才。

彼得，彼得，彼得，彼得，彼得。

当我还有机会的时候，为什么我他妈的没有好好利用它？

你知道吗，彼得？我活了这么长时间，做了那么多错事，背负那么多罪恶，我收集遗憾就像收集邮票。 

它们简直有一整本。

我们之前谈过其中一些。你还记得吗，彼得？

不过，这个，才是我最大的遗憾。

所以。

彼得。

无论你在哪里。我在想你，好吗？我好想你。

我不会再躲在一堆天杀的刻意伪装和防御机制的后面了，好吗？

不再有更多的躲藏。

不再有更多的昵称。

只是我。

我保证。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
> 用你的名字唤你*：called you by your name，形变自电影名《请以你的名字呼唤我》。


	11. Recording K

嗨，彼得。

真希望你在这里。

我只是想这么说。

＊＊＊

嗨，彼得。

我知道我的留言零零碎碎的。很抱歉忽略了你。忽略人是我的天赋了。

我一直埋头于飞船，搞了点小修补。修理推进器的进程可能快步入正轨了。

如果不这样，我就只能漂浮着。缺乏斥力是不会让我行进得足够快的。

也许我在那之前就会死掉。

所以，我们来看看它是否有用吧。

如果没有……好吧，我到了那座彼岸桥就过去。

＊＊＊

彼得。

所以我最后一次的尝试？修理飞船？

它失败了。

如果这是任何其他正常的情况，我会很尴尬，然后把我的麻省理工学位证书给撕了。

但这是他妈的太空，所以，我给自己留点余地。

看起来，我不会……我可能不会很快回到文明社会。

我忍不住想假如我们在一起能想出什么法子。我们的思维彼此互补。

但这只是一个白日梦。太空梦，哈。毕竟在太空中没有“一天”这一说。

哦，而且库存也不足了。缺食物，缺水。缺氧气。

我要再试几次万福玛利亚，但我们都知道最可能的结果是什么。

＊＊＊

彼得。

我不太确定我是还没意识到事实，或是我差点死过太多次，以至于我的大脑不能再处理它了。

我没有惊慌。真没有。

如果接下来的几天里我就会死掉？好吧，我又能做什么呢？

人只能躲过这些次死亡了。也许我的人生只是加长版《死神来了》。

我觉得你会为我这个电影引用加一分的。

＊＊＊

彼得。

如果我死了，你想我会和你出现在同一个地方吗？

罪人和圣人可能会在同一个地方吗？

人总可以抱有希望的，对吧？

我以前从没想过人们死后会发生什么。

但现在我很好奇。

＊＊＊

你知道吗，彼得？

如果你不在那儿，死后世界将是一种折磨。根本没法忍受的折磨。

看看我，我现在表现得像个戏剧化的婊子。

不过，这倒是确实如此。

＊＊＊

彼得。

是这样的。也许，只是也许……我从来没有想真心修理这艘船。

我不是自大，我完成过很多不可能的事情。太空确实一团糟，但我觉得我也总能修好点什么，对吧？

所以，到底是为什么？

你尽情用你那关心的声音骂我吧，但我真他妈累了。

你走了。

这可不是什么轻松的事。

也许我不介意在这里一睡不起。这将是平静的。

想象一下——平静。我平生中第一次平静。

很抱歉让你伤感，但这就是我现在的处境。

所以，我将尝试最后一件事——成功的机会微乎其微。如果那不管用，我就听天由命吧。

我将稍后再联系你，彼得。


	12. Recording L

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话:  
> 所以。已经很晚了，我知道233。这周生活给了我很大的打击。还好我不用再上大学了。
> 
> 同时，我在试着写出一些像托尼在预告片里说的一样像样的东西（😭那多美啊）。然后我意识到这永远不会发生。这只能说是我努力做到最接近的结果。
> 
> 这是一个安详、平静、短暂的结局，正如我们在预告片中所看到的那样，托尼·斯塔克平静地面对死亡。 
> 
> 呐喊。奔跑。完成了哈哈。周五快乐！
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 这一章就完结了！！感谢看到这里♥

那么。

如果你能听到我说话，你可能是无所不知的，我们已经明确了这个认知，对吧？

所以，我真的不用坦白任何事。

你已经知道了。

但无论如何，我还是要说。

我喜欢听自己高谈阔论。你知道。我也知道。大家都知道。所以如果我要死了，就让我说个够吧。

我要用我的声音片段打乱宇宙的原子结构。我要让我的话飞越太空，直到时间的尽头。

垂死之人的最后一首情书带来的蝴蝶效应。

真他妈的诗意，为我干杯。这应该成为一本书的标题。

也许有一天，有谁会找到这艘船，这些话语将会流传下来供人们阅读。

像梦一样，对吧？

这里是我的坦白:

我爱你，彼得·帕克。

我，托尼·斯塔克，爱着你。已经很久了。

注意到我是怎么说的了吗？“爱着你”？而不是“爱过你”？你当然知道，你是一个天才。

哪怕在斯特兰奇的一千四百万种可能中，每一次你都会死，但是这个？永远不会改变。

你就是那绝对不变的定点，彼得。

我从前没告诉你。而现在，我不能了。

原因显而易见。

我将永远后悔我没有早点说那句话。

不过，如果我有机会的话，我一定会向你证明我是如何从错误中吸取教训的。

毕竟，这就是我生命的主题。

＊＊＊

我知道你也会回应我相同的话。你把你的思想和情绪都写在脸上——这是我最喜欢你的一点。太可爱了，太他妈可爱了。

所以，是啊，我知道你也爱我。

从前，我想努力做一个更好的人。

现在不再了。

＊＊＊

说实话，彼得。

这里快完蛋了。

已经好几天没有食物和水了。氧气很少。最迟可能在早上耗尽。

当一切结束？当我最终离去？我会梦见你。

然后，我会去到你的所在。

我希望如此。我有好多有趣的事情想告诉你。

等着我。

我们会很快见面的，彼得。

托尼离线。

-END-


End file.
